


Our bonds aren't broken Only bent.

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate season/series 2, Beta Peter, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Implied future daddy kink, Incest, Isaac is not a puppy, Lydia is mentioned like twice, M/M, Ressurected Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Death does wonders for clearing the mind and Peter knows exactly what he's going to do





	Our bonds aren't broken Only bent.

Oxygen is so much sweeter when one hasn’t been given the pleasure in months.

Lydia kneels frozen on the floor, looking up at Peter, lips parted in disbelief. He smirks down at her, unable to resist the opportunity to say “I heard there was a party. Don’t worry. I invited myself.”

He doesn’t pay her any mind after that. His nephew, however, is laying prone and beautiful at his feet and how is he ever supposed to ignore that? He lets his features shift into something infinitely fonder as he kneels down over him, the back of his fingers trailing down his jaw. Derek snarls, but it’s weak. Peter can see the war waging within him and does little more than smile indulgently down at him. “Now now, don’t worry. The paralysis will wear off in an hour or so and then you’ll be good as new. I do apologize for the crudeness of it all, but I couldn’t just leave my boy all alone in the world. Now could I?”

He isn’t even lying. This may not have been how he’d originally imagined things playing out, but this works just as well. Maybe even better, people are so much easier to court when you’re not in a position of power over them. And, if he plays his cards right, he’ll still gain alpha status. 

Wolves don’t have the same restrictions when it comes to certain familial relationships. Not to say that they are widely popular, but they aren’t taboo like they are to humans either. The point is, he won’t be having to overcome that particular obstacle here. He will, however, need to be patient. To regain the trust Derek once had in him. The kind that kept bringing him back to his open arms time and time again.

Peter doesn’t stop caressing his nephew’s cheek, nor does he let so much of an eye stray elsewhere. It takes twenty minutes of these gentle touches, soft humming, and Derek’s stubborn glare before he reluctantly relaxes. Peter has settled fully onto the floor by then, knees curled up into Derek’s side. His leg had started to go numb by the time Derek’s arms relax as well, quickly followed by his torso and then his legs. 

Peter doesn’t move as Derek stretches, rotating his joints and hearing them pop one by one. Peter doesn’t know what to expect next exactly. An attack wouldn’t be entirely unreasonable, but he also thinks back to their brief time together before Derek got himself taken by the Argent bitch, to the awkward conversation but also to the tender scenting they had been deprived of for far too long. He doesn’t want to think they would start again in violence, and he’s pleasantly surprised by the lack of it because Derek flops back down as soon as his spine pops. All the moving around has moved Peter’s hand to the curve of Derek’s neck and Peter can’t help but run his thumb over the tendons there and feel his heart beating. He’s surprised he’s being allowed this, especially since Derek undoubtedly has no idea how to manage his alpha instincts but Peter will teach him. He will teach him everything. 

Never let it be said that Peter doesn’t learn from his mistakes, and he’s been preparing for alphahood long before his sister was declared the heir. 

Peter is pulled out of his musings by a hand tentatively curling around the side of his thigh and giving a light squeeze. It’s just enough to earn a soft smile and Peter squeezing Derek’s hand in turn. 

“Just like I said. Good as new.”

Derek rolls his eyes and sits up. Peter doesn’t move, leaving them close enough for Derek to curl around him. He’s got his head burrowed into his shoulder and he’s holding him far tighter than he expected so soon. He supposes it isn’t entirely unwarranted. 

They are all the family they’ve got left. 

Peter holds him close, his nose tucked into Derek’s hair. 

“Don’t do that again.” Derek grunts into his shoulder. 

Don’t make me kill you again, he doesn’t say, don’t lose yourself again. 

“I won’t.” Peter says because he can look back on his time as the alpha and cringe. He was impulsive and reckless and angry. He’s still angry, but not quite so out of control as he was. He doesn’t regret killing them. If nothing else, there is a sense of peace in the knowledge that the Argent bitch won’t be coming after them ever again. He’ll do better this time. He’ll be anchored. He won’t be alone. 

Peter coughs, pulls back, and says “Now this is all very heartwarming but I can’t exactly grow a fur coat anymore.”

Derek scrabbles to hand over his jacket as if he were only just now noticing Peter is wearing little more than dirt. Peter accepts the jacket even if it does little to nothing in way of protecting him from exposure. Lydia has already driven away, leaving them to walk to wherever Derek has been living. 

Derek has to steady him once or twice when he loses his footing on a fallen branch or large tree roots. It’s humiliating to be reduced to this fragile, clumsy creature but coming back to life is hard work and Derek isn’t mocking him so Peter supposes he’s suffered worse.

They exit the preserve into the part of town that used to have a train station and it isn’t until Peter has stepped on three things sharp enough to cut skin that Derek huffs and stops them. Peter doesn’t realize what he’s doing at first, but when he does he protests until Derek snaps. 

“It’s either this or I carry you.”

Peter takes the shoes.

There are three heartbeats in the pit Derek brings him to and he recognizes none of them. He wants to believe that this is just for the full moon, but the way their scents permeate the place betray the lie. Two of them are chained and are being watched by a boy whose far colder than he suspects is normal for someone his age, but perhaps it’s the moon. 

He’s quick to change into a pair of Derek’s pants and a t-shirt. Derek leaves him to himself for most part after that, focusing on his new betas instead. He doesn’t do much for the boy by way of acknowledgment for his help, but Derek is new and Peter supposes he can save his judgment for the morning. Besides, he has him now and he’s confident that he can train Derek into a half-decent alpha before too long. 

“Who are you?” the boy asks, leaning against the train car entrance in an attempt to look disinterested but he’s tense. Or maybe he really is bored and he’s focusing on control. Peter studies him before deciding…no, the boy isn’t struggling for control so much as he’s simply wary. 

“Your new uncle I would assume. Granduncle? Gruncle? That’s the term isn’t it? Gruncle Peter. God, I am not that old. Grand should not be a part of my title.” Peter shakes his head and sprawls across one of the couches. 

The boy is still wary of him, but he sits on the adjacent couch. He doesn’t take his eyes off him and he doesn’t ever show his back. Peter can respect that. 

“So you’re related to Derek then.”

“At least you’re not an idiot. I don’t think I could handle a pack of idiots.”

“Oh thank god, you approve,” The boy deadpans.

A barking laugh forces its way out of Peter’s throat. 

Peter and the boy jump to their feet when something crashes in the train car. Derek roars. Peter moves first, reaching the doorway just in time to see a blond girl cowering by another boy’s feet, who is still chained but more subdued than before. Her chains are broken and Peter blanches at the thing on her head. Shaking his head, Peter steps up to Derek, lays a hand on his shoulder, and makes his way over to the girl. Gathering her into his arms is all too easy and the girl only hesitates long enough for Derek to nod before burying herself into his chest. Claws dig into his back. Peter takes a deep breath and pulls her closer. The girl is too busy scenting him to pay any mind to the people around her. Peter locks eyes with Derek and calls him over with a jerk of his head. The boy wanders further into the car, staring but otherwise doing nothing.

Derek comes over, as he should, but he doesn’t crouch down to eye level and Peter feels the urge to roll his eyes. The girl clings all the tighter when he removes one of his arms. He tugs Derek down until he relents and sits beside them with a huff of anger that does little to mask his confusion.

Peter has a lot of work to do.

He doesn’t want to risk scaring the girl so he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes Derek’s hand and places it on the girl’s shoulder. She startles, but once she sees her that it’s her alpha, stills. She doesn’t know whether to cower or flee or fight or cling to him instead. Peter sighs, and whispers, “She needs to know you want to protect her, not control her. You can’t just alpha her into submission and not care for her afterwards. You’ll only breed resentment like that. Come here,” Peter tugs him closer as well as he can with a moon-drunk girl in his lap. Derek eventually gets the hint and shuffles over so that their sides are pressed together and the girl is half in his lap as well. Transferring her over almost reminds him of Zackary, the clingy two-year-old, but he buries that down where he won’t have to think about it.

Peter keeps her legs in his lap, and she seems fine to curl into Derek’s chest instead when he squeezes her shoulder and pulls her close. Peter leans back, his head hitting the leg of the boy standing behind them. He’s still growling and yanking on the chains but it’s a little more subdued than before, Peter thinks. He could be wrong, but considering this is most probably their first full moon, they’ve done rather well. 

Derek starts to pet through the girl’s hair and she’s looking more and more drunk on it by the second. “Erica.”

“Hmm?”

“Her name. It’s Erica.”

“Ah. And the other two?”

“Isaac.” The boy from earlier says from the seat closest to them. 

“And that’s Boyd.” Derek motion up to the boy behind them. 

“So who’s he?” Isaac asks.

Before Derek can say anything, Peter lays his head on his shoulder and answers, “Why, I’m just the estranged uncle who’s found himself in need of a pack. I’m also the only werewolf here who has any idea of what they’re doing.” Peter makes sure to look Derek in the eye when he says that. Derek huffs and rolls his eyes, jostling his shoulder to dislodge him but he doesn’t stop him from returning to his position.

“So he’s pack?” Isaac looks to Derek. Derek and Peter share a silent conversation that ends with Derek nodding before turning back to Erica. Peter smiles softly. 

They spend the rest of the night in relative silence. Erica doesn’t try to make a break for it, Boyd settles as the moon falls, and Isaac watches them all with carefully concealed wonder. Peter lets himself bask in it, absently running a hand over Erica’s shin to pass the time.

 

*** 

 

Erica and Boyd leave the next morning. Isaac is a quiet presence in one of the train cars. Derek is laying on a mattress in his own car, trying to catch up on sleep. Peter plops down beside him, forcing him to roll over and face him. 

Derek manages to glare at him with only one eye open.

“You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Yes, I suppose my track record isn’t as well off as I’d like. But I’ve been training myself for this my entire life. My hate blinded me and the power made me arrogant.”

“You’ve always been arrogant.”

Peter breathes out a laugh, “Too arrogant then. My point is, I know how to be an alpha but was insane when I had it. You’re sane but have no idea where to begin.”

Derek is staring now, leaning up on one elbow.

“I don’t want you to fail Derek. You’ve always had the potential to be an alpha, if only you were ever taught how.” Peter takes a deep breath. He can’t change Talia’s mind now any more than he could then. “I still want to be alpha. I will be an alpha, but I’m not going to take it from you. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

Derek is raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, I know you’re going to anyway. Just, take advantage of what I’m offering.”

“And what exactly are you offering Peter?”

Peter smiles, runs a hand through Derek’s hair, and says, “To make you the greatest alpha The Hale Pack has seen since we settled here.”

Derek doesn’t smile exactly, but he relaxes into his touch. Peter decides to lay down completely and is gratified to find Derek curling into him with his head on his shoulder. Peter’s hand moves from his hair to his shoulder and he gives it a light squeeze. 

Derek’s arm settles around his waist, “What exactly are you offering Peter.”

Peter grins because he never lied, but his boy saw the omission anyways. 

Peter takes the hand resting on his side and kisses the knuckles, “I wish to court you. Nice and proper-like.”

“That’s…traditional.”

Peter laughs, “Archaic you mean. I’m aware nobody really does this anymore. My parents certainly didn’t do it the old way.”

“It’s nice. Could be fun. I’m not exactly caught up on all the steps though.”

“It’ll be fine. We don’t have to do it exactly by the book anyway.”

“We’ve probably skipped a few steps already.”

“Probably.”

Derek takes back control of his hand, cupping Peter’s cheek and turning his head to the side. Peter doesn’t fight him, lets him bare his neck and fit his teeth over his jugular. He can feel their pack bond snap back into place. He can feel Derek again like an extension of himself. He can feel the three betas tentatively reaching out to him, curious little things.

Peter breathes and it’s so much sweeter with his alpha beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> No. They didn't have any type of relationship before. Incest may be more lax but pedophilia is just as detestable to wolves. Peter didn't see Derek like anything other than his favorite nephew until he saw him as an adult.


End file.
